


Possessive

by lupinjoallen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinjoallen/pseuds/lupinjoallen
Summary: Wanda is jealous of the girl hitting on her man and decides she's gonna lay her claim on him.





	Possessive

“Oh, hello,” A sultry voice said in your ear. You blinked as you looked up, meeting the eyes of what you could only describe as a cardboard cut-out of a model. Maybe. Frankly, you thought to yourself, she could be a nice girl, but the margarita in her hand probably has impaired her personality to a not-so-subtle flirtatious young woman. “You’re super cute,” She purred.

 

“Thank you?” You asked, a bit nervous. “Ma’am, uhm--”

 

“Aww. Do I make you nervous?” She asked, leaning in closer. “I can calm your nerves for you if you want,” She purred, laying her hand on your thigh.

 

“I’d rather you not. We should find your friends,” You said, pushing her hand off your lap. You cleared your throat before drinking from the beer you had. The hand was back on your lap. You smiled awkwardly at her. “Still here.”

 

“You did say we,” She cooed as she leaned closer. A throat cleared behind you and you looked over, seeing Wanda. She was pissed. “Sorry. We’re busy--”

 

“Babe.” Wanda said firmly.

 

“Yep.” You jumped to your feet eagerly. “Great talk,” You told the girl before following Wanda out. You sighed in relief as you finally found yourself outside with your girlfriend. “Thank you--” A sharp slap to the cheek stopped you. You smacked your lips. “Ow?” You rubbed the spot she slapped, staring at her. “Wan--”

 

“She was hitting on you and you just let it happen?” She snapped, making you flinch more than the slap did. “Honestly, what is wrong with you?”

 

“I didn’t wanna be mean,” You said softly, blushing a bit.

 

“Unbelievable!” She growled, her accent slipping. You gulped as she glared at you. “You didn’t turn her down out of fear of being impolite! What kind of pitiful excuse is that! I’m your girlfriend. I’m the only one who can have you the way she wanted, got that?”

 

“I think she might’ve thought I had some parts she wanted,” You said. Upon her glare, you quickly added, “But I do get it. I’ve got it. Babe, I’m yours. Not anyone else’s.”

 

Wanda nodded firmly. “Good.” You smiled a bit. “What?”

 

“You get angry and your accent comes out. It’s kinda sexy.” Her cheeks turned red and you smiled, kissing her nose, making her blush more. “My possessive girl,” You cooed.

 

She shoved you against the car, making your breath hitch and you smiled as she glared. “In the car. Backseat. Be damn lucky I’m wearing a skirt.”

 

You grinned as you climbed into the backseat. She climbed over you and kissed you hungrily, making you moan softly as you gripped her hips. She pressed against you, humming softly as your hands pulled up her skirt a bit, cupping her ass.

 

Wanda moaned, pressing against your squeezing hand before adjusting. “Now I’m glad you begged Stark for the tinted windows,” She confessed.

 

You smiled cooly. “Told you they were a good idea,” You chuckled. She bit your lip, making you moan. “Fuck, Baby!”

 

“You better get to eating,” She chuckled before adjusting so she was straddling your face. You groaned as her scent washed over you. You licked her panties, teasing her as you watched her blonde hair fall around her. This was a sight you could love forever. You teased her clit through the fabric before moving it aside. “Fuck,” She moaned as you kissed her lips gently.

 

You smirked, seeing the curled dark hair had been trimmed since the night before. You looked up at her as you sucked lightly on her clit, making her shake and whine. You knew how to make her sing while she was on your tongue. You licked and sucked messily, knowing how the sound alone flustered her beyond anything else.

 

Wanda whined as your tongue slipped into her, gripping the cushioned car seats as you swirled it. “Oh god, yes,” She moaned, her accent coming in full now.

 

You squeezed and spanked her lightly as she moaned, squeaking softly at the slap to her ass. You grinned as your tongue slipped out of her and tortured her clit. You knew this was supposed to be punishment, but you just enjoyed the way she shook and cried above you.

 

You sucked on her clit and worked two fingers into her, making her moan softly. “That’s it, Baby,” You moaned before gently biting her clit.

 

Wanda gasped and moaned as you curled your fingers, working her g-spot perfectly before she finally orgasmed, shaking and moaning as you eagerly licked it all up. She panted and did her best to hold herself up before you carefully helped her to lay down on you, rubbing her back.

 

You smirked triumphantly as she laid there, panting helplessly. “So, am I forgiven?” You asked, smiling as she laughed a bit.

 

“Not quite,” She said before attacking your neck. You moaned as she bit and sucked hard, marking your flesh. “There. Now you’re forgiven.”

 

You smirked. “I feel like I need to do a bit more though. Back home?”

 

“Not here?”

 

“Yeah well my cock is at home, so…” You shrugged and she laughed, kissing you.


End file.
